Happy Hour Date
by L.NELYW.LF
Summary: Its Erin and Andys third date and with help from some women in the office Erin discovers what that really means.. Warning:my lead to smutty scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Happy Hour Date.

Erin, Kelly and Phyllis sat together in the break room having there morning snack whilst talking about office gossip and their own love life's. After Phyllis had told the two girls about a contract she found in the office photo copier Kelly went into detail of every aspect of her and Ryan's relationship, about how their relationship is going to last forever and that sometimes its awful but she loves him so that makes it awesome.

While Kelly took a breath form her Ryan speech Phyllis took the moment of Kelly's silence to ask Erin about her love life.

"So Erin any men in your life at the moment?" Kelly first applaud by Phyllis interruption leaned in closer in interest to hear potential gossip/boy talk.

Erin slightly stunned by the quick change of conversation and sudden attention on her shyly smiled and shook her head in no. 

"Oh come on Erin there must be someone you like at least!" Kelly demanded from her co worker sitting across from her.

Sly smiles creeped across Erins face as she though of the man that was in fact in her life and only in the very next room.

Phyllis noticing the dreamy expression written across Erin's face realised that the younger girl did in fact have someone. 

"Oh it's written all over your face! Who is he?" Phyllis a weakly for young love demanded to know.

Erin started to giggle like a love struck teenager replied "Well its only new and Im not really suppose to tell he doesn't want any drama in the office" 

"OMG he works here!!"Kelly screamed out surprising Phyllis and Erin and even herself. "Sorry" she said in a whisper "its not Kevin is it?, I know Michael forced you on that lunch date but seriously that would … ew" she shuddered at the image of Erin being lovely dovely with the fat account.

"No of course it's not Kevin" she to shuddering at the image of her being with Kevin, "can you guys keep a secret?" 

Both women wondering who it was nodded there heads enthusiastically.

"Ok its Andy, were only been on two dates so far but I really **really** like him, I mean I've never like someone so much"

A small smile spread across Phyllis face as she watched the obvious love that the receptionist held for the Singing Cornell grad.

"Omg I can totally see the two of you getting married, you are like totally perfect for each other .I cant believe I didn't see this before he is totally smitten for you." Kelly started to rattled off again so before she could start talking wedding dresses and baby names Erin interrupted .

"Like I said it's only new so I don't want to get my hopes up just yet."

"When's the next date?" Phyllis questioned sensing the disappointment in Erin's voice thinking Andy didn't like her as much as she did when Phyllis could tell that Andy obviously felt the same way ,now she knew why he was always sneaking glances towards the front of the office.

"Well I guess its tonight, he asked me to go to happy hour with him but if anyone asks we are just carpooling together" 

"Ooohh well you what that means then" Kelly laughed with a mischievously glint in her eye. 

Erin stared dumbstruck at Kelly whilst Phyllis also laughed catching on to what Kelly was implying.

"Well it is the third date honey" Phyllis hinting to Erin.

"What does that mean?" Erin still confused to what the two women were trying to get at . 

"It means that you have to put out tonight "Kelly smiled and Erin looked to Phyllis her was shaking her head in agreement, her eyes filled with laughter. 

Erin didn't know what to think of that, If both Kelly and Phyllis though that a third date meant sex at the end of it does that mean Andy will too . 

Just then Andy waltzed into the break room whistling to himself, noticing the table back table occupied he bent forward and took off a imaginary hat and greeted the women with a "Good morning ma ladies".

"You seem happy today Andy" Phyllis said to the cheerful Andy. 

"Well it is happy hour tonight which means a happy night for the nard-dog indeed" Andy replied with a secret smile to Erin that wasn't so secret to the rest of the occupants in the room who both turn to Erin with smiles that said "_I told you so"_.


	2. Chapter 2

Erin could not focus at all on the little work she had left to do before 5pm today. All she could think about was the things she wanted to do to Andrew Bernard in her bed .But these thoughts that kept creeping into her mind were very distracting and making her nervous for there date tonight.

The conversation she had earlier with Kelly and Phyllis about the putting out on the third date rule made her think if she should and was that what Andy was going to except tonight and then when she came in and pretty much stated that it was with his "_happy night for the Nard-dog"_ ,Erin couldn't help but let all these thoughts confuse and worry her. 

Was she suppose to make the first move or would he ?, would he drive them to her house or his after happy hour , would he even continue to date her after or was that it after they did it or was that it . Erin chewed on her pen as she let question after question about her and Andy relationship ran through her mine.

Was it even a proper relationship, did Andy see this going any where .Erin wanted this relationship to lead into something serious, she liked Andy a lot and had never had the feelings she got when he just smiled at her from any other guy before.

Erin had never really like a guy that much before she wasn't to fussed in boys and relationships ,she had been with a guy though but only 3 and they where only form drunken nights in college. But when she meet Andy she new emotions and feelings rushed through her and she had never experienced that with any of those men and she hadn't even slept wot Andy yet. 

Then to her complete surprise Andy appeared at the top of her desk sipping a hot fresh cup of coffee and taking a lolly from the small dish saying "If you chew on that pen much longer its going to snap off".

With a yelp Erin jumped in her chair and bit down on the pen causing it to in fact break and spill ink all down the front of her shirt. Andy surprised by her yell caused him to jump back to and spill hot coffee over the front of her desk and all over Erin's shirt and skirt. 

Erin of course yelled even louder when the boiling water ran down her body which caught the attention of every one else in the office. Dwight being the safety officer that he is ran over to the scene and started to take control of the situation.  
"Give me space! I'm the safety officer"Dwight yelled while pushing Andy back and running behind the reception desk. Erin now was silently crying in pain from the burning water and trying to push her shirt forward so it wasn't sitting on her skin anymore. Dwight catching on to what had taken place pushed Erin to the ground and straddled her upper thighs and ripped her shirt open right down the middle , this of course caused quite the reaction around the office .

Andy and Jim both ran forward trying to push Dwight off Erin and to stop him from ripping her skirt off to which was what he was trying to do next. At this moment Kelly walked into the office from the kitchen door and saw Dwight on top of a crying Erin and Andy and Jim trying to push him off. Kelly ran through the office screaming rapist and kicked Dwight in the stomach. Ryan and Toby both ran forward to restrain a crazy Kelly from causing anymore damage. Everybody else was standing around yelling at Dwight to get off, when Michael screamed in the highest pitched voice "EVERYONE STOP".

And every one did and turned to look at Michael standing in the door way of his office. "Dwight what the hell are you doing man? Stop harassing Pam she is Jim's" Michael continued d as every stood still ,still shock that such a high pitched scream came from a grown man.

"Michael that Erin" Pam informed him not even the slightest bit shocked that he had pretty much said she belonged to Jim as if she was property.

"She is a burn victim and I'm just trying to treat her properly but these morons wont let me go" he tried to explain as Jim pushed him up from the ground and held him away from the distressed Erin on the floor.

"maybe you shouldn't sit on someone and rip there clothes off when they have just gotten hot coffee thrown on them" Jim justified still holding onto Dwight.

"And what would that achieve Jim? I'm the safety officer of this officer I think I would know what to do" Dwight told Jim as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Andy bent down to Erin who was on the ground and still exposed to the office in just her bra took off his jacket and cover up her red chest from the peeping eyes of Creed and Kevin who both where leaning on the desk looking down at Erin.

"Erin I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you I swear, I m so sorry does it hurt should I take you to the hospital, I'm so sorry" Andy said to Erin in a sincere voice .

"Its okay Andy , I know" Erin replied back not wanting Andy to feel bad because she couldn't consternate at work and was thinking inappropriate things at work.

Erin sat up clutching Andy jacket to her chest when Kelly leaped forward and hugged her.

"Omg babe are you okay , I totally thought Dwight was going to rape you , but then I kicked him , babe I cant believe he ripped your top it was so cute too , Are you okay though do you need so aspirin or a band aid?"

"I'm fine ,honestly "she told the office "I just need a shirt and maybe so ice" Kelly helped her stand up and every one seemed to move back towards there work areas to give her some space. 

"I can take you home Erin and get you another shirt" Andy offered  
Erin went too replied with a yes when Michael cut her off. 

"I think you have done enough today _Bernard"_ he spat at Andy 

"Michael ,Andy drove me to work so I kind of need him to take me home" Erin told Michael  
"No I want you safe , I ll take you" Michael declared to the office. 

Kelly noticing Erin's distressed look cut in "I can take her , you must be really busy anyways so its like totally fine plus I don't think toby can let you drive around a topless female employee"

Kelly nudged Toby "Yeah…she ar..Right" 

Michael clearly upset that he couldn't save the day said "Jeeze Toby were not all sleazy like you are ,but Kelly is right I'm an important man with important things to do , okay everyone back to work "and with that Michael turned around and went back in to his office.

Erin sat on the couch with a wet clothe that Phyllis had given her on top of her chest and she had put on Andy's jacket the right way and Phyllis but her torn shirt in the bin muttering "what a waste", Andy sat on her left side saying how sorry he was.  
"Its really fine Andy, it wasn't your fault I should have been paying attention instead of thinking about tonight" Erin tired to reassure him. 

"Tonight? Did you want to cancel our date or something, I mean if you want to go separate That's cool, I see why you wouldn't want to go with me I did just burn you." Andy started to babble away. 

"No no no, I want to go on a date with you" she smiled and blushed at her over excitement and Andy smiled back with a slight tinge of blush on his cheeks. 

"Then what about tonight?" Andy asked again.

Erin not wanting to admit what was really one her mind earlier she just looked around to see if any one was watching and gave him a quick peck on the cheek and said

"I was Actually thinking about the handsome guy I get to go on a date with tonight"  
Andy giggled as he too looked around to see if anyone saw the kiss.  
"Well lucky Guy …. Rad ed doo da" 

When Andy broke out in tune Erin had the urged to kiss him again but more deeply but Kelly came back over ready to take Erin to her house to change.

She knock on the window to Michaels of and yelled "we won't be long" to which he just waved goodbye and then Kelly turned to the office and said "later gangster" 

"See you soon home-dogg" Jim replied giving a peace sign without looking up from his work.

Kelly and Erin left the office leaving behind a guilty Andy and confused looking Pam looking up a Jim.  
"It's a long story "Jim simply said to Pam.


End file.
